Yellow Lantern Power Ring
: "You have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." - A Qwardian Power Ring greets its New User. History Origin The Qwardian Power Ring was an advanced device of alien design that was created by the Weaponers of Qward. The Qwardians had long been aware of the existence of an Oan Power Ring as they had once attempted to capture an unidentified member of the Green Lantern Corps in order to make use of that power but the ring simply disappeared before they could claim it. However, a further opportunity to develop their own equivalent came when the renegade Green Lantern Sinestro was exiled from the Corps for crimes of tyranny on his home world of Korugar. During his trial on Oa, the Guardians of the Universe found him guilty and transported him to Qward in the Anti-Matter Universe where the Korugarian vowed revenge against his former masters as well as the Green Lantern Corps. In his new surroundings, he met with the native race known as the Qwardians and managed to form an alliance with them. Sinestro stated that he would help them achieve glory against the counterparts in the Positive Matter Universe. However, to accomplish this feat, he asked that he be given a weapon similar to the one he had previously used. He asked that the Qwardians create for him an equivalent to the Green Lantern Power Ring which based its energy by tapping into the Emotional Spectrum and harnessing the aspect of fear to fuel its ability to create Constructs. Upon striking the alliance with the Qwardians, he was taken to the one being said to be capable of achieving such a feat. A person known only as The Weaponer who was the greatest of his brethren in the arts of forging. In order to be able to create a power ring, he first had to tap into the aspect of fear in the Emotional Spectrum and had to learn everything about Sinestro in order to create the device. Among the things he learned was the Yellow Impurity that infected the Oan Power Rings and made them vulnerable to fear. Using all their resources of Qwardamite as well as slowly extinguishing an entire species in order to capture their distilled fear, the Weaponer was successful in forging the first Qwardian Power Ring and gifted it to Sinestro as a weapon. They expected great things from him in return as they helped him achieve his vengeance. The sheer effort and resources that were used to create the initial power ring meant that the Qwardians were unable to recreate it however its durability meant that it was unable to be destroyed. Furthermore, its ability to create constructs using the color yellow made it a potent weapon against the Green Lanterns as it drew energy from their emerald light. New Wielders Sinestro had used his new found power ring in numerous battles against his arch foe Hal Jordan but was constantly defeated by him in combat. Eventually, after the Korugarian's death, the ring was left in the Crypts of The Green Lantern Corps on Oa where it was discovered by Guy Gardner who had forfeited his own Green Lantern Power Ring in a fight against Jordan. Claiming the yellow ring, he became a new hero who discovered that his powers came from absorbing the green light to fuel his power ring which he used to continue his superhero career. After Coast City on Earth was destroyed by Mongul I and Hank Henshaw, Hal Jordan went mad with grief and turned against the Green Lanterns. Jordan now sought to attain the power of the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and through the link with the yellow ring, Gardner began to experience nightmares of a disaster on Oa. Travelling there, he discovered his foe to be the mad Hal Jordan and by feeding on his green light; Gardner managed to fight Parallax to a stalemate. However, whilst they seemed to be equally matched, Jordan managed to swell in power and defeated Guy Gardner whereupon he shattered his Qwardian Power Ring. The Qwardians later forged a new yellow ring which they gifted to the insane Human Nero in order to use him as a weapon against the last of the Green Lanterns; Kyle Rayner. The Rise of The Sinestro Corps After the resurrection of Hal Jordan, it was discovered that his arch nemesis Sinestro was also alive and had his death faked by the Parallax Entity. Armed with a new Qwardian Power Ring, Sinestro fled into the anti-matter universe once more where he had managed to enslave the Weaponers to work for him. Forcing them to create hundreds of such power rings, he used them to create his own army that was a twisted reflection of the Green Lantern Corps. This organization took its name after its founder and was known as the Sinestro Corps who waited in the shadows whilst recruiting those who could inspire great fear in others. With the power of an army of such wielders, he instigated the Sinestro Corps War which devastated known space and killed hundreds. Whilst many Sinestro Corpsmen had been killed in the conflict, the Qwardian Power Rings they possessed went on an automated course through space to recruit further members into the organization. The Blackest Night During the assault on the Central Black Power Battery, Ganthet activated a hidden protocol in Sinestro's ring, duplicating it. The new yellow ring flies off to Scarecrow and inducts him as a temporary member of the Sinestro Corps. Korugar After Sinestro moved the Sinestro Corps Central Power Battery to his home planet, along with his Sinestro Corps, he left them there to protect his homeworld. After the events of Brightest Day, Sinestro discovered that the Sinestro Corps had ravaged his world, caring only for their own power. As a Green Lantern Sinestro used built-in protocols within the Sinestro Corps Central Power Battery to shut both the CPB and the Sinestro Corps down, their local wielders forced into coma. Any individual power ring users would lose access to their CPB. Powers Qwardian Energy Conduit: The rings use Qwardian energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of yellow light, as the collection and manifestation of the emotion of fear. Qwardian Power rings, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, have the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge, and imagination of the user. *'Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of Qwardian energy or create weapons such as projectiles. The ring can project beams of force powered by the the control of the emotion of fear by the user. The weapon's power is more an indication of the ability of the user to control and manipulate pure, raw fear. *'Force-Field Generation': The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Sinestro corpsman's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of Qwardian energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of Fear. A Sinestro Corpsman can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of fear necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of yellow energy, which is a tangible form of pure fear, and they exist only as long as a Sinestro Corpsman is fueling it with their mastery of fear. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired fear of the Sinestro Corpsman creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Instill Fear': the Sinestro Corps ring is unique in that its base of power, fear, can be manipulated by the ring user. An opponents fears can be laid bare by delving into their minds. The power only works on the direct emotion of fear. This allows them to create the energy constructs of a opponents worst nightmare. Also once that fear is exposed the rings ability allows the wielder to amplify the fear to the point of irrationality and true horror on the part of victim and conversely empowering the ring wielder. *'Phasing': The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's mastery of fear and the density of the object's molecular structure. *'Environmental Playback': Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrums. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. *'Invisibility & Light Refraction': A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than yellow. As Green Lantern Hal Jordan's experience grew, he was able to create power ring illusions of people and objects. It can be assumed the ring wielder would not risk the extra time and effort to create other colors in a combat situation. *'Energy Twin': The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by another ring wielder as a yellow, ghost like image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body. *'Energy Absorption': The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Unlike the green lantern power rings a Qwardian power ring can replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Sinestro Corpsmen has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Sinestro Corpsman's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *'Time Travel': Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more mastery of fear it takes. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries and this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Sinestro Corpsman can use the ring to repair minor injuries in himself or others. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'Universal Translator': Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Sinestro added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. *'Material Alteration': The Sinestro Corpsman's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Sinestro Corpsmen wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Sinestro Corpsman is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. The yellow parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold. *'Ring Duplication': Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. *'Emergency Beacon': A Sinestro Corpsman in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Sinestro Corpsman's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. *'Homing Beacon': A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Sinestro Corpsman to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. *'Mind Alteration': As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. Sinestro Corpsmen have used mind techniques as part of training. New recruits may be subjected to mind scans by other Sinestro Corpsmen. They are taught to build mental defenses to protect themselves from psionic attack. The power ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another being. Sinestro Corpsmen have used this technique to share information regarding their enemies during combat situations. *'Security Protocol': The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. *'Preset Conditions': Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. Weakness *'Recharge Protocol': Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. Currently, the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. This variability ensures that the wearer takes great effort to keep it charged. *'Hope Energy': The Qwardian Power Rings can be drained of energy by the presence of a nearby Blue Power Ring. Current Owner *Sinestro Corps Previous Owners *Guy Gardner *Former Sinestro Corps Members Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The original Qwardian Power Rings were simple gold-yellow bands with a rounded inset jewel. These were used by Sinestro, Guy Gardner, Fatality, and Alexander Nero. The current, standardized design bears the stylized lantern symbol of the Sinestro Corps. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Qwardian_Power_Ring Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Sinestro Corps